When routing communication-based media including cable, wires and strands, connectors are often used to connect one piece of media to another. For example, in fiber optic terminations, fibers may be bonded to ferrules to connect two fibers together. An epoxy is typically applied through a syringe to bond the fibers to the ferrule. Upon depression of the plunger of a syringe, the epoxy flows from the syringe to the ferrule. Because of epoxy viscosity and compressibility, epoxy may continue to flow out from the syringe even after depression of the plunger has ceased. To prevent such continued flow of epoxy, the operator typically pulls the plunger back. However, it is difficult to control the distance the plunger is pulled back, and pulling the plunger too far back can introduce air bubbles into the epoxy contained within the syringe, thereby contaminating the epoxy.